leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jungling
Jungling is the act of killing neutral monsters in the jungle. This page refers specifically to the jungler role for teams competing on Summoner's Rift. The jungle itself refers to any area of the map that is not a lane or part of either team's base. Due to the wealth of gold and experience that can be accessed by slaying neutral (unaligned; loyal to neither team) monsters that remain (camp) in predetermined locations on the map, many players specialize in remaining in the jungle and doing so - leaving two solo lanes to each gain high experience and gold. In effect, all of the accessible resources are being utilized by a team with a "Jungler". There are many other benefits and strategies which will be explained in this article. Neutral Monster Spawn, Respawn, & Reward Overview Reasons for Jungling Lane resources are distributed to fewer players while the jungle resources are being utilized. This will net an increase gold and experience per player in contrast to having all five champion lanes instead. There is also an increase ability to gank as enemy champion cannot see the jungler though the fog of war. The jungler can ambush them and attempt to slay them by outnumbering them. Well-contested lanes may even have counter-ganks on top of normal ganks, where the enemy being ganked is then joined by his/her jungler to catch the original ganking champions off guard and slay them instead. Ganking is not unique to the jungler role, but a very large and respected aspect of it. Seasoned junglers will find themselves beckoning teammates into the jungle to share the spoils of war. Quite often, a jungler will alert the most mana-hungry teammate to claim the for its potent mana regeneration and large boost to cooldown reduction. The jungler can weaken the to a near-death amount of health and allow this beneficiary to simply cast a spell to slay it and pick up the buff. Certain junglers in particular are capable of tackling large, powerful neutral boss monsters alone, with the risk of being interrupted by the enemy. These boss soloers can net an enormous advantage for their teams. Candidates for a boss solo jungler are prepared with either high single-target damage, the ability to sustain themselves against a single target, or both. Even good champions for this specialzed jungle role should be acommpanied by teammates so as to greatly reduce the risk of being assassinated in the boss nest or, even worse, having the boss kill stolen from them by the enemy team. Jungle Overview Each team has its own jungle - an equal area with the same amount of non-boss monsters. The entire jungle is mirrored across the center of the map expect two bosses, which are unique. and are one-of-a-kind boss monster along the river. The designated areas for and are accessible from different directions, making them slightly easier to access for the team on the side they are open to; blue team can access Baron Nashor slightly easier and purple team can access Dragon slightly easier. The Utility and Prevalence of is a common summoner's spell used by junglers. The reason are listed below: *Objective Security *Stealing Objective *Increase Jungle Speed *Bonus Gold *Sustain through Spell Vamp Champions of the Jungle Players seeking a good champion for the jungler role should search for a few key capabilities of the champion: *Defensibility **This statistic includes the Armor rating and Health champion stats. **Abilities of the champion that concern the above stats, shielding, incoming damage reduction, or enemy-unit outgoing damage reduction contribute to defensibility. **Having higher defensibility means the champion will be able to contest the natural tank-type quality of the jungle monsters. *Damage Output **This statistic includes the attack damage, attack speed, critical strike chance, critical strike damage, and ability power champion stats. **Abilities of the champion that concern the above stats or that are able to deal damage directly to non-champion units contribute to damage output. **Having higher damage output means the champion will be able to contest the naturally low damage-per-second of neutral monsters. *Healing/Sustainability **This statistic includes the health regeneration, life steal, and spell vamp champion stats. **Abilities of the champion that concern the above stats or come with their own healing or regenerative capabilities contribute to healing. **Having higher healing compounds the effect of defensibility. Combining these two categories together, many players summarize this cumulative effect with the word "Sustain". Since a jungler will always be dealing and receiving damage in order to gain gold and experience, it is important to have as much sustain as possible. This is the bottom line for jungling, and the very reason why pretty much every champion can do it to some extent with the help of runes, masteries, and items. *Gank Potential **This statistic includes the movement speed champion stat. **Because movement speed is alone here, the largest contributions to gank potential are the abilities of the champion. Abilities that concern movement speed, have a crowd control effect, or that displace the jungler or the target contribute to gank potential. **Having higher gank potential increases your overall usefulness to your team. Kills and assists will give your team an edge against equally-farmed opponents. *Jungler Potential **With the right circumstances in place, this is merely a summarizing statistic that all champions have which identifies how well they perform at slaying monsters in the jungle and contributing to victory in the jungler role. You will usually only see the champions with the highest jungler potential in everyday matches. General Runes for Jungling Runes are an important and intricate part of the jungler. There are a few common rune setups that attempt to increase jungler potential. Those are the following runes: Seals *9x Greater Seal of Resilience (+13 Armor) Marks *9x Greater Mark of Desolation (+15 Armor penetration) *9x Greater Mark of Strength (+8.5 Attack damage) *9x Greater Mark of Alacrity (+15% Attack speed) Attack speed will benefit players utilizing champions like 's for and 's for . Attack damage will benefit players utilizing champions like for and for . Glyphs *9x Greater Glyph of Focus (+5.85% Cooldown reduction) *9x Greater Glyph of Shielding (+24 Magic Resistance @Level 18) *9x Greater Glyph of Warding (+12 Magic Resistance) *9x Greater Glyph of Resilience (+6.3 Armor) *9x Greater Glyph of Alacrity (+5.76% Attack speed). Common Masteries for Jungling * - Increases the damage you deal to minions and monsters by 2. (4 at rank 2) * - grants 10 bonus gold upon use. * - Reduces damage from minions and monsters by 1. (2 at rank 2) * - Reduces incoming damage by 1 (2 at rank 2). * - Increases your champion's armor by 2. (6 at rank 3) * - Return 6 true damage against minion and monster attacks. * - Increases all neutral buff duration by 20%. Items for Jungling Most Common item setup for a jungler: * *5x This provides high effective health against physical damage and 750 bonus health. can be built in and then into to improve jungle speed and map awareness. Other starting items setup: * or * Picking up a cheapen the cost of a as no gold is spent on (s). Common Jungle Routes Level 2 Gank Route: #Kill the camp #Pick a nearby lane and gank. Purpose: This strategy is usually used to acquire an early kill and usually First Blood - gaining 680 Gold (400G for the kill + 70% for the Assist) for your team and setting the slain opponent back on both experience and gold. Jungle Farmer Route: #Kill the Medium and his little brother, not necessarily in that order. #Slay the camp. #Slay the camp. #Slay the camp. #Slay the camp again. #Kill the Medium and his little brother again. #Slay the camp. #Slay the camp again. #Slay the camp again. #Kill the Medium and his little brother a third time. *Repeat the last three steps over and over until the other camps respawn. Purpose: The point of this route is to run around and collect gold and experience from the jungle with little dependent on how the enemy team reacts. This is usually done with champions with low ganking potential. Power Clear #Slay the camp #Slay the camp #Slay the camp. #Slay the Medium camp (This step can be skipped for earlier ganking) #Slay the camp #Gank a nearby lane Purpose: The Power of Leashing Leashing is the process of a champion (the non-jungler) holding/provoking the aggression of a neutral monster for a period of time. Leashing gives the jungler some time to deal damage without facing retaliation. There are a few types of leashing methods: *'Standard Leash' **A champion attacks the strongest neutral monster in the camp once and returns to his/her lane. *'Hard Leash' ** Generally multiple players are involved in a hard leash. This has the champion(s) attacking more then once and leaving shortly before the neutral monster is killed to not steal gold or experience. Counter-Jungling Counter-jungling is the act of slaying the neutral monster of the enemy jungle, stealing gold, experience, or neutral monster buffs from the enemy jungler. In some instance, counter jungling will become a fight between the enemy jungler. If the enemy jungler dies or is brought to low health, he/she may no longer be able to jungle and must . Counter-jungling pose some level of risk as a counter-jungling champion may be spotted and be ganged up by the enemy team. By leaving one of the neutral monsters in a camp alive, and camp will not start its respawn for a long time, allegedly up to 2 minutes for the and camps. Stonewall008's tier list It is important to note that this is only some user opinion, and therefore should not be taken as an absolute. This is considered by many the most accurate list. The list only takes in consideration pure jungling aspects, and not overall champion strength. The list is available here, last updated on 23 April 2012. The aspects considered are: * Speed * Survivability * Invasion * Ganking * Sustained * Pathing Champion-specific basics The jungling in the first 6 levels is the most crucial part of the game for the jungler champion. The successful execution will define whether you come out ahead of the enemy team or behind. The following section will focus on giving tips on jungling in order to help new users figure out how to start jungling with a particular champion. Keep in mind that these are only guide lines and not rules set in stone. Note: Use of smite is optional at all times and is noted in parentheses because of that. Since the new jungle remake these basics may not be as useful as the paths and item choices have varies since that patch and will not grant you level 6 by completing these routes. * Starting items: , x5 OR , * Skill progression: → → → * Jungling order: Wolves → Blue Golem (Smite) → Wraiths → Wolves → Small Golems → Wraiths → Fountain → Red Lizard (Smite) → Gank! *Starting items: , x5 *Skill progression: → → → *Jungling order: Wolves → Blue Golem (Smite) → Wraiths → Wolves → Small Golems → Wraiths → Fountain → Red Lizard (Smite) → Gank * Starting items: , * Skill progression: → → → (optional) → → * Jungling order: Blue Golem (Smite) pot after 2nd drain → Wolves → Red Lizard → Small Golems → Wraiths → Enemy Blue Golem (Smite) → Enemy Wolves → Gank / Fountain * Doesn't necessarily need Smite for a full clear due to his health regeneration, but jungling without Smite is not recommendable as it jeopardizes buff camps, Dragon and Baron Nashor. *Starting items: , x5 OR , *Skill progression: → → → *Jungling order: Wolves → Blue Golem (Smite) → Wraiths → Wolves → Small Golems → Wraiths → Fountain → Red Lizard (Smite) → Gank **Can gank as early as level 2 *Starting items: OR , x5 *Skill progression: → → → / → (Whichever you haven't gotten). *Jungling order: Wolves → Wraiths (Smite) → Small Golems → Fountain → Blue golem (smite) → Wolves → Wraiths → Red Lizard (Smite) → Small Golems → Gank *Smite goes well with the spell vamp of Iron Will * Starting items: , x2 OR * Skill progression: → → → → → * Jungling order: Wolves → Blue Golem (Smite) → Wraiths → Wolves → Small Golems → Wraiths → Fountain → Red Lizard (Smite) → Gank *Starting items: , *Skill progression: → → → → → *Jungling Order: Wraiths(Throw saplings at 1:06, until there are two, when wraiths spawn throw a third one, then just attack the big wraith twice) → Blue Golem(Smite)for leash, otherwise use pot → Wolves → Wraiths → Small Golems → Red Lizard(Smite)pot if you haven't already → Gank * Starting items: , x5 OR * Skill progression: → → → → → * Jungling order: Wolves → Blue Golem (Smite) → Wraiths → Wolves → Small Golems → Wraiths → Fountain → Red Lizard (Smite) → Gank *Advanced Alt Route: Enemy Wraiths (Smite, leave 1 mini wraith) → Wolves → Wraiths → Mini Golems (Smite) → Recall ( and or ) → Blue Golem (Smite) → gank or continue jungling * Starting items: , x5 OR * Skill progression: → → → * Jungling order: Small Golems (Smite) → Wraiths → Wolves → Blue Golem (Smite) → Fountain (optional) → Small Golems → Red Lizard (Smite) → Gank Alternative jungling method with high-level masteries and runes: * Starting items: , x2 * Jungling order: Big Wolf ( + a couple of melee hits to kill) → Blue Golem (Smite, leash recommended) → finish Wolves → Wraiths → Small Golems → Lizard (Smite) ** The Big Wolf is taken out first because of the down time between the Wolf camp spawn and the Blue Golem spawn. This saves a few seconds and allows to hit level 2 after the Blue Golem dies. ** Good runes to use are Flat Armor Seals, Attack Speed Marks, CDR or AP Glyphs, and flat Health Quintessences. ** Masteries should either be 9/0/21 (getting the Smite mastery and CDR+Magic Pen in offensive), 0/9/21 (getting the armor, MR and regen in Defensive), or 0/21/9. * Starting items: , x5 OR * Skill progression: → → → * Jungling order: Wolves → Blue Golem (Smite) → Wraiths → Wolves → Small Golems → Wraiths → Fountain → Red Lizard (Smite) → Gank * Smite goes well with the spell vamp of Vicious Strikes * Throw just in front of you to deal damage and immediately pick it up. This is an extremely fast way to jungle after the Olaf changes in V1.0.0.135 '''while providing a very good initiator when ganking. does damage to yourself which can make ganking difficult when leaving the jungle with lower health. * Starting items: , x5 OR , * Skill progression: → → → optional from here on. * Jungling order: Wolves → Blue Golem (Smite) → Wraiths → Wolves → Small Golems → Wraiths → Fountain → Red Lizard (Smite) → Gank *Starting items: , x5 OR OR , *Skill progression: → → → *Jungling order: Blue Golem (Smite) → Wolves → Wraiths → Small Golems → Red Lizard (Smite) → Gank *Note: Riven gains her level at Blue Golem while it grants her CD reduction on her abilities which are relatively long. Shaco jungling path differs very much depending on how soon you wish to gank. * Starting items: , x5 OR * Skill progression: → → → optional from here on. * Jungling order: Red Lizard (Smite) → (Gank) → Small Golem → Wraiths → Blue Golem (Smite) → (Gank) *Starting items: , x5 OR *Skill progression: → → → personal preference. *Jungling order: Wolves → Blue Golem (Smite) → Wraiths → Small Golems → Red Lizard (Smite) → Gank * Starting items: , x5 OR , * Skill progression: → → → * Jungling order: Wolves → Blue Golem (Smite) → Wraiths → Red Lizard (Smite) → Gank * Starting items: , x5 OR * Skill progression: → → * Jungling order: Wolves → Blue Golem (Smite) → Wraiths → Wolves → Red Lizard (Smite) → Golems → Gank *Starting items: , x5 OR OR , *Skill progression: → → → *Jungling order: Wolves → Blue Golem (Smite) → Wraiths → '''Red Lizard (Smite) → Gank Udyr has several jungling styles centered around either his Tiger Stance or his Phoenix Stance. currently clears the jungle more quickly than Tiger Stance but Tiger Stance may be more useful outside of the jungle and scale better into the later aspects of the game depending on Udyr's build and the player's personal preference. * Starting items: , x5 OR , OR , x3 * Skill progression: → → → * Jungling order: Wolves → Blue Golem (Smite) → Wraiths → Wolves → Small Golems → Wraiths → Fountain → Red Lizard (Smite) → Gank He can also jungle with for better single target damage. * Starting items: , x5 * Skill progression: → → → * Jungling order: Blue Golem (Smite) → Wolves → Wraiths → Mini Golems (Smite) → Fountain (optional) → Red Lizard (Smite) → Gank * Starting items: , x5 OR , * Skill progression: → → → → (optional → recc: Hungering Strike) → * Jungling order: Blue Golem (smite) → Wolves → Wraiths → Red Lizard (smite) → Small Golems → (Fountain / Gank) → Wolves → Wraiths → Small Golems → Wolves → Blue Golem → Wraiths → Red Lizard → (Gank) → Fountain at lv 7 → Dragon (assumes having ) * Note: another set of starting items could be , 2x , . The ward is almost always used to ward your own Blue Golem or Dragon, so if an enemy jungler attempts to take it, you can set up a gank. Alternatively, you can place the ward at enemy Blue/Red to try to gank the enemy champion trying to obtain the buff. Use after the 2nd attack in order to gain the most healing efficiency with . * Starting items: , x5 OR * Skill progression: → → → * Jungling order: {C} Neutral monsters Category:Gameplay elements